Bay-Wing (Hey)
|-|Theme Song= —Victorious Panic! At the Disco (Main) |-|Main= HeyHowyaDoin’s entry for the Color Pallet Based Oc Contest. Coding done by Dins. Do not steal the coding or the character. Bay-Wing Artist Hey Background Information Creator Hey Main Attribute (idk yet) Elemental Attribute Fire Theme Animal Harris’s Hawk Theme Color Rust Brown Theme Song Victorious —P!ATD MBTI Personality ENFP Character Information Age 28 DY Gender Male (He/Him) Orientation Aro Ace Occupation Artist, Hitman Tribe Skywing/Sandwing Nicknames Bay, BW Goal Unknown Residence a secluded hut between the Kingdoms of Sand and Sky Relatives Viper (Father), Gawshawk (Mother) Allies Depends Enemies Depends Likes He enjoys sculpting and painting, even if it doesn’t give him too much money. Dislikes Partners. He sees no point in them. Powers and abilities He is physically a Skywing, with the scales, endurance, stamina, etc. of one. But, Bay has the abilities of a Sandwing, he’s able to go months on end without food, and weeks without water Weapons He owns a high-speed high-velocity crossbow he had bought from his friend. Ships none Quote ”We all know legends never die. So, what’s the big deal with me killing you? I’m like a scarf trick, It’s all up in the sleeve, I taste like magic APPEARANCE Bay-wing is a hybrid, something that would be rather difficult to notice in from his scales alone. He has a purely Skywing appearance, the rust colored scales, large wings, stamina, etc. He has golden eyes, slate coloring in his horns and spines, a paler grey in his claws. While having amassed a large amount of jewelry and treasure, Bay-wing only wears a simple diamond earring. He has a holder for his crossbow that he wears on his back. Under a violet cloak. His Sandwing comes out if he’s trapped. The hitman is able to go for months without food, and weeks without a drop of water. Waves That swallow quick and deep Throw the bait PERSONALITY Bay is, in short, pychotic. He kills with ease, with no mercy, no doubt in his actions. It’s rather simple, actually. The hybrid has never been captured and secured for very long, being as he is a master contortionist, and actor. His Seawing friend said that if he didn’t have a criminal record, he should become a professional. The Skywing, surprisingly, likes sculpting. He works the clay very well. Catch the shark' ''Bleed the water red. '''HISTORY Bay was hatched during the twenty year war of Sandwing Succession. His parent were both allied with Burn, Moorhen, and Scarlet. Viper was a general in Burn’s army, he fought with brutality, and was lethal in claw-to-claw combat. He was able to snap a dragon’s neck like it was a twig. Bay-wing’s mother on the other hand, was Scarlet’s personal assassin and spy. She killed with quick, precise movements, she planned her kills. This is the upbringing the dragon was faced with, and he absorbed all of it. He accompanied Gawshawk on missions, acting as a wounded dragon, or a sick one, a dragon to lure out his mother’s victim. Viper taught him how to fight, teaching him how to block Sandwing tails, what to use if he did get stabbed, how to tune his ears for the light twang of a drawstring getting released. When the dragonets stopped the war and Burn was killed, Bay went into hiding. He built himself a shack in between Thorn and Ruby’s kingdoms. One day, while out buying supplies, he met a strange dragon. A Seawing who offered jewels and treasure in exchange for... a little favour. The dragon have him on of his inventions, a high-speed crossbow that was faster than any weapons other dragons have. And the hybrid took the deal, soon going to find the Nightwing he was talking about. He found her, and killed her in cold blood. An arrow right to the coronary, decapitation just incase. Bay-Wing found... that killing for money was better than barely surviving, so he went and joined the hitman ‘business’. Fifty words for murder, And I’m everyone of them. TRIVIA *Bay decided he should pick up a hobby while he waited for missions and payers, so he picked up sculpting. *He was raised with the belief of Burn was the rightful heir, so he absolutely despises Thorn. *Bay-Wing is one of the Skywings who believes Scarlet is still alive and hiding somewhere |-|Gallery= 55564B88-481C-4731-B024-15838EF252D2.jpeg 20FFDE10-E499-4A59-AF0A-6CC1D2522D57.jpeg|Jada base by me A6C36015-8195-4FDE-9BC2-8A09A0CA1E38.jpeg|His color pallet. Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (HeyHowyaDoin) Category:Males Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Mentally Unwell Category:SkyWings Category:SandWings Category:Hybrids Category:LGBT+